Santa Baby 2
by Bonnie Black
Summary: A follow up to my first Santa Baby, though not exactly necessary to read that one first. Essentially, Draco gives Harry a Christmas present that he won't be likely to forget. Heavy SLASH, ONESHOT


Draco hummed happily as he finished wrapping yet another sparkly-papered package with an inch's worth of tape. Grabbing the oddly pleasing muggle-quill called a "Sharpie," Draco neatly penned across the corner of the parcel: _Happy Christmas, Harry! Love, Draco_.

"Perfect." He said to himself with a satisfied grin as he capped the marker.

The blond man practically bounced off the couch, scooped up the recently wrapped gift, and danced around the coffee table to the music in his head as he headed toward the elaborately decorated Christmas tree. Humming again as he tucked the present among it's fellows, Draco unconsciously slipped into the words of the song:

"_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree," _There was a knock on the front door, but it didn't interrupt his self-indulgent caroling._ "—for me," _He entered the hallway, heading toward the door as another knock sounded. _"Been and angel all year,"_ He opened the door and cut off the next line to the song. "Granger?"

"Happy Christmas Eve, Draco!" Hermione said with a cheeky, red-nosed grin. A large shopping bag was encased by her muggle-coated arms. She shoved him out of the way as she invited herself into the apartment. "Sorry for dropping by unexpectedly like this."Her tone suggested she was anything but.

Draco followed his boyfriend's best friend into the living room. He turned the corner just in time to see her unloading her bag onto his coffee table. "And to what do I owe the pleasure." He sounded only mildly annoyed as he leaned against the door frame and folded his arms petulantly.

Hermione stood up after placing a second bottle of wine on the glass table top. "Why, I had to drop of Christmas presents, of course."

Draco tried not to sneer—Harry generally disapproved of his snubbing the ex-Gryffindor's friends. "Well, drop and be gone then."

Hermione pointed at the wine she'd set up, which, Draco would never admit to her face, was actually a fine quality, and one of his favorites. "That's for you,"

Draco allowed himself a well-deserved eye roll. Of course it was for him—Harry wasn't a wine drinker in the slightest.

Hermione picked up the large-ish, plain brown box she had deposited on the table beside the wine and tossed it at the irritated blond. "And that's for Harry." She smirked in a way that draco would have been proud of, if it hadn't been directed at him.

The blonde grumbling under his breath as he carried the box to the couch. Sitting down with a curious hum, he pealed off the small note card Granger had taped to the top of it. His name, in a neat and precise script, was written across the front.

_Draco, _

_I'm sure you and Harry will have a VERY happy holiday season. Harry told me about the fabulous "gift" you gave him last year. Enjoy!_

_Hermione_

Draco felt his face and neck grow hot. The idea that Granger, of all people, knew what he and Harry did in the bedroom… Draco ignored his momentary, and blissfully private, embarrassment and took off the lid of the box. Moving the absurd amount of shiny red and black tissue paper out of the way, Draco gasped. Eyes wide, Draco carefully pulled Harry's "gift" out of the box, almost reverently.

"Oh my, Merlin…. Granger, you might just be my new best friend."

HPDMHPDM

Harry sprinted the last two blocks from the Apparation point to his front door. He dropped his bag on the welcome mat and put his hands on his knees as he struggled to even out his breath. Thankfully, it wasn't long before he was calm enough to be considered normal. Shaking the nerves out of his body, Harry snatched up his bag and unlocked the door with a whispered spell.

Once inside, he dropped the bag again, followed by his coat. "Draco," he called, then remembered that the blond would have his head if he found his coat lying on the floor, "Baby, I'm home!"

It was just past sundown, and Harry was pretty proud of himself for making it out of the office that early. He certainly did better than last year…

After hanging up his coat, Harry practically tip-toed over to the living room of their apartment. "Draco?—Oh." Harry was honestly surprised by the candle-lit display that had been made from the living room. The lights were out, save for the many scattered candles and the fading daylight through the curtained window. Draco had pulled out their best silver tray (a house warming gift from Narcissa), and covered it with fresh strawberries, sliced cheese, and a bowl of liquid chocolate. A glass of wine and a beer sat beside the food, all on top of a shimmering red cloth. Draco must have transfigured the sofa too: it was bigger, more luxuriant, and far more comfortable looking than it had been this morning.

"Draco?" Harry called again as he admired the room.

"Sit down and relax, Harry." Draco's voice responded sweetly. "I'll be out in a minute."

Harry smirked as he realized the blond was in their bedroom. "Sure I can't come back there with you" He said huskily, stepping back toward the hall.

"Not if you want anything other than coal for Christmas," Draco scolded.

Harry sighed and said sulkily. "Fine. But hurry up!"

Impatiently, Harry sat down on the improved sofa, tapping his foot. Within seconds, he turned to wondering if Draco would mind him having the beer while he waited. Perhaps a minute later, Harry slumped back on the couch and whined. "Draco! Are you done yet!?"

"Patience, lover," Draco's voice sounded much closer this time. "You tell me."

Harry looked up to see Draco appear in the door way. His jaw literally dropped. Now, Harry was of the very happy opinion that his boyfriend never looked better than when clad in a micro-mini skirt and thong. But damn, if he didn't love being proved wrong.

A warm, deep red robe hung from Draco's slim shoulders, open to frame his slim body—a body which happened to be nearly nude. A black and red corset cinched his waist perfectly, not too tight, and the top of it just barely skimmed the pink nubs of his nipples, allowing his lover to see the aroused tightness of the peaks. Draco's arousal was far from lost on Harry, though. Lower, beneath the corset's laced bottom, a deep red thong just barely covered the blonde's hard length.

Harry probably sat there, struck dumb, staring at him for a full 60 seconds. Draco chuckled (well, he more giggled, but don't tell him that!) at Harry's reaction. Rubbing his smooth, shaved legs together as he leaned on the door frame, Draco raised one eye brow questioningly.

"Well? What do you think?" his tone was only slightly teasing.

Harry seemed to snap himself out of a trace, sitting up attentively and blinking repeatedly. "Wow. Just… wow."

Draco smirked and pushed off of the door frame. He swayed his hips enticingly, matching the beat to the song stuck in his head, as he sauntered toward his partner. Draco mentally cheered and praised himself for his ability to drive Harry to distraction. Even from across the room, he could see the generous bulge growing in the savior's pants. It made Draco's groin ache longingly.

Harry leaned back, watching and smiling appreciatively, as Draco came close, placing one knee on either side of Harry so he straddled him without touching. With the blonde smirking down at him, it wasn't long at all before Harry grabbed his hips and pulled him down forcefully.

Harry looked him up and down again, running one hand up the side of the corset, further up to tweak his nipple. Draco moaned softly, bracing his hands on the back of the couch as Harry touched him. Harry's other hand slid around from Draco's hip to his ass, grabbing an eager handful of warm, smooth flesh.

"Blimey," Harry whispered, his voice rough and screaming sex to Draco's wanting ears.

Draco chuckled as Harry leaned up to kiss him. Merlin, but he loved the affect he had on this man. Maybe he'd send Granger a thank you note. Maybe.

"Draco," Harry groaned as he pushed the red robe off his lover's shoulders. A tug from the hand on his ass told Draco what he wanted. Wordlessly, the blonde slid forward on Harry's lap, until he was a close to groin-to-groin as he was likely to get with Harry being clothed. Nevertheless, Harry moaned right along with him when their bodies met so intimately.

Draco kissed him deeply, trailing kisses and love bites across Harry's jaw, right to his ear, where he licked him slowly and whispered. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry moaned the words back to him around a mouthful of Draco's neck. The dark haired man seemed set on leaving a vivid bruise across the blonde's throat. In all honesty, Draco was quite happy to let him. Draco breathed in deeply, letting the breath out in hot puffs against Harry's cheek. He rocked his body against the man below him, thus encouraging the hands that were wondering across his provocatively clad body. Merlin, but the feel of the silk, pressed even tighter to him by Harry's hands, felt beyond incredible.

Harry traced his finger over the thin strings of the thong, his fingers sliding between the blonde's cheeks. Draco groaned as he felt a finger push around the thin strap and slowly, shallowly, begin to enter him.

Groaning in nearly as much reluctance as Harry, Draco pulled away and removed the wonderful digit invading his body.

Harry growled. "Draco…"

"Harry…" Draco mocked as he slid off his lap and onto his knees.

He smirked as he bent his head, lifting the hem of Harry's shirt just enough to press an open-mouthed, wet kiss to the skin just above his pants. Harry threw his head back and groaned, raising his hips eagerly and impatiently. Draco simply winked as he sat back on his heels, then turned his body to grab a strawberry with a generous amount of chocolate.

Harry chuckled, stretching his arms before folding them and locking his fingers behind his head. Utterly relaxed, and exactly where he wanted to be at the moment, Harry watched closely as Draco licked the strawberry clean, chocolate and faintly red liquid staining his slender fingers. Locking eyes with his lover, Draco bit the fruit in half, than raised himself up as he offered the rest to him. Harry opened his mouth, accepting the half-eaten morsel, but caught hold of Draco's wrist before he could pull his hand away. Harry licked his fingers clean, in much the same manner as Draco had done to the fruit.

Draco groaned loudly, dropping his head onto Harry's thigh. The hand not being licked mercilessly grabbed hold of the savior's other thigh, and slowly started massaging it's way up. Harry moaned around Draco's fingers, once again bucking his hips in need.

When Draco's palm found his crotch with a soft hold, Harry let go of the hand he'd held captive. "Enough, love," He said breathily, reaching for Draco. "I want you. Now."

Draco glanced up at him sexily, chewing his bottom lip as he gave Harry a brief squeeze.

Harry growled like an animal and made a grab for the blond. Draco went more than willingly back into his lap. He was there a total of two seconds, enough to start a pleasantly toe-curling kiss, before Harry had flipped him onto his back.

"Oh, yes!" Draco hissed hotly, licking his lover's lips and parting his thighs expectantly. "Lose the pants, Potter." He panted.

Harry just chuckled against his collar bone as he hurried to comply. Harry's mouth was busy leaving yet another mark on his upper body as his talented fingers fussed around his belt buckle and button to his pants. Draco raised his knees and wrapped his legs around his waist, not at all helping Harry with the problem of clothing.

Harry grumbling, sounding more than a bit annoyed at the blonde's unhelpfulness. He apparently did not find it that big a deal, since he didn't bother parting his lips from Draco's upper chest, where he was quickly leaving a trail of bruises toward his unbelievably tight nipples. Moments later, Harry gave a victorious moan as he finally shimmied his pants down his thighs.

Excited, Draco gave an embarrassingly high pitched moan/whine, and pushed his practically naked ass against Harry's shaft. He gripped Harry's hair tightly as the man gave a hard bite to his right nipple, then immediately soothed it with his tongue. Merlin, that tongue…

"Harry!" Draco crooned, arching against him. The fabric of the corset stretched just enough with him not to be bothersome, and he could still feel the heat and strength of Harry's body through it just fine. "Harry, I want it now!"

"Mmm," Harry mumbled, switching to the other side of the blonde's chest. "Do you? I couldn't tell." He thrust his hips forward in contradiction to his mocking tone.

Draco was practically shredding Harry's shirt in his haste to get the man completely naked. It wasn't going so well. After tearing a seam that exposed Harry's shoulder, Draco gave up and fastened his mouth on the revealed skin. He screamed against Harry's shoulder when the next thrust had their cocks rubbing together, with only the thong in the way. Merlin, but Draco wanted the thing gone.

They were both panting heavily. Draco starting licking over the bite mark he'd left on Harry's shoulder, but was soon too busy gasping and clutching his lover tightly as Harry continued to thrust against him, fast and hard.

"H-Harry! Oh, yes! Faster! Tha-that's it! Riiight… like… that!" Draco unwound his legs from Harry's waist in favor of placing his feet flat on the couch. Using the couch cushions as a spring board, Draco pushing his hips up to meet Harry's. "Ugh!" Draco cried, feeling his boyfriend's hard shaft humping him through the thong.

Harry was gripping the couch cushion until his knuckles turned white. He was too busy panting for breath and trying desperately NOT to come that he couldn't possibly moan out coherent words of any sort.

Draco was not faring so well. Any second now, he was going to ruin the pretty underwear and come all over himself. "No!" He cried, suddenly frantic. "Nonononono!" He said, pushing Harry off of him. He half lay there, still under Harry, with his hands flat against the other's still-clothed chest in apparent protest. "No, I am NOT having an orgasm like THAT Christmas-fucking- Eve!"

Before Harry could respond, Draco had pounced, putting Harry flat on his back, with an incredibly aroused Draco Malfoy on top of him. Not that he was complaining, of course. Especially when greeted with such a pleasant sight… the thong had been "dislocated" during their, er, "activity", and the head of Draco's lovely penis was visible poking over the top of the pouch.

"Draco, get it off." Harry commanded, without taking his eyes off the sight. He felt himself grow impossibly harder as he watched the blonde eagerly comply.

Within seconds, Harry was tightening his grip on Draco's hips as the blond hung over him.

"Come ON, Harry!"

"But, lube—"

"Dammit, Potter, I'm not a virgin!"

"Still—"

"If you don't fuck me right now, Potter, I swear I will NEVER wear a thong for you ever again!"

Rather than test Draco's honesty on that statement, Harry pulled the blonde down. Draco's fingers, hot and wonderful on his straining flesh, lined him up, and then there was utter bliss. Harry couldn't hear any pain in his lover's voice, only pleasure that seemed nearly as great as his own. Draco's body accepted him fully, and clutched around him sinfully.

And when Draco began moving, Harry was lost.

HPDMHPDM

Hours later, the two lovers sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. Harry had finally lost his shirt, and now wore only black boxers. Draco, eventually growing uncomfortable in the corset, now wore absolutely nothing but the deep red robe. Draco lay on his back, his head on Harry's thigh as the darker haired man lovingly ran fingers through his hair. Draco's robe was open, serving as little more than to warm his arms at the moment, and the blonde was thoroughly enjoying having Harry's eyes admiring his sated body, relaxed and glowing in the candle light.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco sweetly. "Happy Christmas, my love,"

Draco reached up a hand to cup the back of Harry's head. Pulling him closer again for another kiss, he whispered against his lips. "Happy Christmas."

"Indeed," Harry responded, kissing him deeply yet again.

The candles flickered in response to the change in the atmosphere. There was a shattering sound as an ornament met it's end, due to an impeccably wrapped gift being kicked to hard by an overly excited, and horny, blonde. Of course, Draco would be happy to tell you that the true culprit to the ornament's death was the Boy-Who's-Stamina-Lived-Forever… but Draco Malfoy tends to have a rather biased opinion about most things.

Biased or not, it certainly was a VERY happy Christmas.


End file.
